Już rok
by Mrs 9
Summary: Kartka z pamiętnika pana Zagilbistego, w której ujawnia swe prawdziwe uczucia względem Węgier. Czy naprawdę jest tak płytki i samolubny, jakim się wydaje? Skomentujcie! P. S. Napisane w ramach pracy domowej z polskiego.


**„_Już rok"_**

**Prusy 8 czerwca 1868 r.**

Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież już dawno przyswoiłem sobie tę myśl, pogodziłem się z moim losem.

Od początku było jasne, że wybierze jego, a nie mnie. Jej małżonek ma dosłownie wszystko: ogromny majątek, świetny wygląd, wrodzoną elegancję, szerokie uznanie oraz wpływy… Jak ja go nie cierpię! Zgarnął to, co powinno było należeć do mnie! Nie, nie piszę w tym momencie o Liz, bo ona nie jest rzeczą. Ona jest człowiekiem z własnym pięknym ciałem, z własną śliczną duszą i z własną silną wolą. Wyjście za Rodericha to była jej dobrowolna decyzja. Piszę tu w tej chwili o wielu innych rzeczach oraz ziemiach, które ten bezczelny paniczyk raczył mi odebrać! Co najmniej połowa z nich winna być teraz moja! Eh, ale pewnie tak musiało się stać. Gdybym zawczasu docenił to, ile posiadam, pewnie tak łatwo bym tego nie stracił. Podobnie sprawa ma się w przypadku Elizabeth. Ta kobieta była moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Spędziłem z nią praktycznie całe me dzieciństwo, jak i wczesną młodość. No dobrze, starzy nie jesteśmy, w końcu ona wyszła za mąż ledwie rok temu… Tak… To już rok od tamtej chwili… Co prawda zaproszenie na uroczystość od Elizabeth dostałem, ale nie miałem ochoty tam iść. To mogłoby być dla mnie zbyt bolesne. Wiem, że ona od zawsze widziała we mnie jedynie przyjaciela, taką poduszkę, w którą można się wypłakać, kiedy śliczną główkę zaczną nękać jakieś problemy. Ina też dla mnie była przyjaciółką. Przednio się z nią bawiłem! Nigdy podczas naszej wspólnej życiowej drogi nie dostrzegłem w niej nikogo więcej. Dlaczego więc teraz, kiedy ta kobieta jest szczęśliwą mężatką, nagle zaczynam? A może… Może ja zawsze widziałem w niej kogoś więcej, tylko nie byłem w stanie tego wyrzec? Jednego jednak jestem pewien – stokroć bardziej wolałbym widzieć Elizabeth szczęśliwą w towarzystwie tego paniczyka, aniżeli patrzeć na jej łzy w moim. A te kryształowe krople wody widziałem w jej oczach często, przecież to mi wypłakiwała się, kiedy byliśmy młodsi. Dlaczego jednak wiedząc, że jest szczęśliwa, nie mogę wyzbyć się tego złego uczucia z głębi mej duszy? Co to za uczucie? Ach… To chyba ludzie nazywają „zazdrością". Bardzo ludzka cecha. Czy jestem jednak w stanie nazwać się człowiekiem? Zrobiłem przecież w życiu dużo złych rzeczy… Ich lista jest zbyt długa, abym mógł ją tu przytoczyć. Skoro zrobiłem tyle złego, to pewnie nie zasługuję na miano człowieka. Prędzej potwora. A potwory nie zasługują na miłość… Inni widzą mnie jako chamskiego egoistę, który dba jedynie o własne potrzeby. Czy rzeczywiście jestem aż tak samolubny? Cóż, widocznie tak, skoro w głębi duszy pragnę, aby Elizabeth należała tylko i wyłącznie do mnie, ale nie będę jej niszczyć tego cudownego małżeństwa. Z nas dwojga niech chociaż moja przyjaciółka będzie szczęśliwa. Wiem, wygląda to, jakbym użalał się nad sobą, ale są po prostu takie dni, jak ten dzisiejszy, kiedy to trzeba sobie trochę posmęcić, przemyśleć, jakoś odreagować to wszystko. A jaki, może ktoś zapyta, jest dziś dzień? Ich pierwsza rocznica ślubu, ot co. Nadal nie mogę zapomnieć jej roześmianych oczu, delikatnych usteczek,, jej rozanielonego na wieść o oświadczynach głosu. Była taka szczęśliwa… Wciąż jest. Z innym. Roderich daje jej wszystko to, czego ja dać jej nie mogłem. Chciałbym tak czasem znaleźć się na jego miejscu, zobaczyć, jak to jest, kiedy Liz traktuje kogoś w taki sposób, jak jego. On nawet nie wie, jak ona go kocha. Życie by za niego oddała! Wiem, bo mi mówiła. On nie docenia, jak wielkie szczęście, jak wspaniałą osobę ma przed sobą! Nie, stop, to ja nie doceniłem. Przecież dzisiejszego dnia to ja mógłbym być na jego miejscu, posiadać bogactwa, rozległe ziemie oraz piękną, mądrą żonę. Jednak kiedy miałem przynajmniej niektóre z tych punktów, to myślałem, że już nie muszę o nie walczyć. Że skoro są, to już pozostaną. Na zawsze. Tak się jednak nie stało. Przez własną chciwość i głupotę straciłem wszystko… pieniądze… ziemie… kontakty z rodziną… przyjaciół… i ją… Elizabeth, czy gdybym te parę lat temu wiedział to, co wiem teraz, to czy nasze życie wyglądałoby inaczej? Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, bo boję się, że gdybym wiedział, to ta cudowna wizja sprawiłaby, że żałowałbym jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli robię to teraz. A może odrzuciłabyś mnie z góry?

Nie mam pojęcia. W sumie nie ma co się nad tym zastanawiać. To, co utracone, już nie powróci. Rozdrapywanie przeszłości nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Heh, zabawne, wiem o tym, a i tak to robię. W każdym bądź razie nie wykorzystałem szansy, którą los mnie obdarzył, czego po dziś dzień żałuję. Druga taka okazja ani druga taka osoba już się nie powtórzy.

Nigdy.


End file.
